


Запах власти

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Кровь и боль как составляющая власти.





	Запах власти

В крошечной комнате пахло сексом и кровью. Поскрипывали запястья, туго перевязанные веревками пропитавшимися кровью. Жалобно стонал паркет и жадно ловил красные капли, пахнущие солью и железом. В комнате слышались безумные хлопки тела о тело. Все было нереальным, безумным. Боль смешивалась с унижением от позы, в которой стоял подопечный принца, и растекалась по комнате этим удушливым ароматом секса пополам с похотью. По иссеченной спине стекали ручьи пота, разъедая нежные края ран. 

— Шлюха.. — Почти нежно шептал Бельфегор в ухо своего пленника.

Если бы Фран мог, он бы сбежал оттуда. Если бы он мог, он бы взломал изобретение Мамона, сковывающее силу иллюзиониста, и покорил бы сам блондина и своего семпая по совместительству. Но у него не было силы Мукуро и его гибкого ума, поэтому ничего не оставалось, кроме как тихо поскуливать в руках у Бела и подчиняться резким приказаниям человека, который потерял однажды свою власть.

— Моя маленькая, покорная шлюха... — Язык Бельфегора скользнул в ушную раковину и по телу Франа пробежали мурашки волной. Ноги мерзли даже в теплом ковре, а задницу саднило — Бельфегор никогда не был мягким и нежным. Наверное, потому что не умел.

Это было чистой воды безумием. Его подчиняли. Ломали, били, стегали, разводили ноги шире и имели... И раз за разом по проклятому кругу. Это было болью. Это было сумасшествием. Это было властью. Той самой властью, которой так не хватало наследному принцу. Той властью, которая была утеряна один раз и больше невосполнима.

— Бел-семпааааай.... — Почти отчаянно простонал Фран после особо сильного толчка, но тот в ответ лишь ухмыльнулся. 

Запах крови возбуждал, разгоняя собственную по венам с немыслимой скоростью. Это была изощренная пытка. Но Фран не жаловался. Его семпай никогда не прислушивался к его просьбам в постели. Если это безумие у стены можно назвать постелью...

Паркет надрывно скрипел под ковром, который сбивался у ног двоих безумцев. Настолько полоумных, что сильнее и представить невозможно. Но для них мир сузился до ощущения трения в стертых запястьях, в струйках горячей, но уже подсыхающей крови по спине, в непристойном звуке шлепков по обнаженному телу и тихих приговорах о том, какими распущенными могут быть иллюзионисты, когда они беззащитны. 

Здесь, в этой крошечной комнате пахло кровью, похотью и сексом. Два уставших тела лежали на полу задыхаясь в муке последнего оргазма. Отекшие запястья освобождал принц, и потом, осторожно перевязывал. Он никогда не извинялся за свою грубость. Никогда не говорил нежных слов о любви. Он искал власти. Власти над непробиваемым иллюзионистом, ради которого он и купил тонкое кольцо Мамона, которое было сделано по его спецзаказу.

Бальфегор никогда не признавался в любви, потому что это было слабостью. Он не делал комплиментов своему любовнику и кохаю. Он никогда не делал того, за что Фран мог бы усомниться в его власти. И каждый раз закреплял её при помощи связывания, пыток, боли и унижения.

А Фран никогда не сомневался. Потому что ему это тоже нравилось.

Ему нравилось быть подчиненным.


End file.
